The environment in which one lives or works in could contain hazardous chemical vapor compounds. In recent years, the gas sensor technology has advanced remarkably. Numerous kinds of gas sensors with multiple designs are available in the market for various applications ranging from industrial or manufacturing uses to consumer uses at home. However, those sensors are durable or semi-durable. A need exists for a disposable and flexible substrate that can be adapted for use with certain industrial applications and in protective gear.